Timeline
Day 1 (Episodes 1 - 13) The party gathers at Crim's headquarters to apply for the troubleshooter's job. Crim sends them to pay his rent. Lee Bronne joins the party a little late. They end up infiltrating Uncly Morty's apartment building, finding the cremation ashes, witnessing the first man-off, and oops! burning the building down! On the way back, the party tangles with Jack Honey and Sweets The party separates to go home, and experience their first set of nighttime-horrors Day 2 (Episodes 14 - 39) The party accepts the "Why is the water blue?" quest, and heads to Loggerspoole The party encounters a magical dollhouse in the toy store The party goes up to the TTT club at the top of the Tower of Commerce, and meets with Robespierre The party travels through the swers and gets to Smuggler’s Cove, where they encounter partygoer clones who try to swarm and kill them, and Kelpies in the water who try to kill them. The party meets Odette, and makes their way to the church-tower. At the top they find water-striders guarding the Kelipe-egg gathering operations. At the bottom, they meet the Each-Uisge Dweezil and Ragna adopt Sparky. When they try to exit Smuggler's cove, Pal traps them in an illusiory maze, where they have to fight Uncle Morty again. The race to the top of the Tower of Commerce to confront Pal. They beat Pal without killing him or any of his team-mates, but fail to get to Robespierre before he is poisoned by a masked assassin who escapes. They meet Champion and Dynasty The party splits up for the night, and have their second night of nighttime-horrors. Day 3 (Episodes 40 - 62) The party accepts their next quest, "Why doesn't my family love me?" and head to Mayfield where they meet the Copperpot family. The party meets the Crows, and becomes forever paranoid about clipboards. The party visits the TTT Golf Country Club Lolani gets fed up, and leaves the party. Saphire Melody joins the party. The party tortures viciously battles with the Crows Crispin seeks help from Pal Their investigations lead them to the basement The party goes through the portal in the basement to the fairy world with the floating islands, pink water, and changling-cage-trees. They meet Moorchild and battle the Midwife. The Crows try to trap the party in the portal, but they fight their way out. The party splits up again for another night of horrors. Day 4 (Episodes 63 - 84) The group splits up, going after the night machine, going to steal Robespierre's body (the corndog) and invading the Crow's nest Nobody except Shira knows that the Crows have called it quits The party tortures John Copperpot. Lee and Melody take two of the crows as "Not-Hostages" Ragna meets Amalie. Ragna's house gets burned, just a little bit. The party visits the Lower Bailey, and find's Dr Senjer's secret lab The Party first visits the Happy Sunshine Orphanage Dweezil and Lee infiltrate Derrik Murphy's house The Copperpot estate catches fire. The party the copperpot family, (but later kills one). They don't save many Changelings. Shira gets pretty cursed. The party splits up again for another night of terrors. Lee Bronne "leaves" the party Day 5 (Episodes 85 - 117) The Rainbow Pegasus joins the party. Rather than taking another quest, the party decides to deal with side-quests such as the corndog. They go to Maffic Road and meet Dr Shrimp They have a battle with a Day-of-the week, and a bunch of mind-controlled people. The party returns to Crim, and decides to take a job today after all, picking "Take out the Garbage" The party meets, then evades the Dawn's Knights. The party gets inside Sielle Manor, and try to solve a murder mystery. They meet the Panghou. The encounter the shadow of Uncle Morty the serial killer They find their way down to the portal, and meet the Penghus and Waverly. The party exits the manor, and makes allies of the Dawn's Knights The party visits the TTT Library and roughs up the Head Bursar The party returns to Sielle Manor and implement their plan to destory the building. They fight and defeat Uncle Morty's shadow The building explodes Pegasus and Melody almost die The Manor is restored, but now Pegasus owns it. The party splits up for nighttime-horrors Sapphire Melody meets her sibling. Day 6 (Episodes 118 - 168) Crispin joins his brother in passing through a one-way portal to a farie realm. (Leaves the party) The rest of the party only know the floor he was in exploded, so they all go shopping. Part of the party investigates the Benbow Inn to retrieve the magic mushroom. The rest of the party returns to Smuggler's cove to meet with Odette, and they tangle with TTT troops who are searching for them. Shira and Sapphire return to the Benbow Inn to return the mushroom Ragna, Dwezil and Pegasus goes back to the Tower of Commerce, and ends up smashing a hole in the wall and get back into the kelpie-egg storage area. Shira and Sapphire find the secret area under Shira's house. Ragna, Dwezil and Pegasus battle a crane, and find a TTT fairy market, and then find their way into Robespierre's golden accounts room. Shira and Melody go to Little Occam to find Brekt, they get marked with magic symbols fro lawbreaking. The rest of the party go to help Shira and Melody. The party goes back to the Little Sunshine Orphanage. They meet up with the Crows, and agree to work together, Shira and Dweezil go back to Derrick Murphey's house and stab him in the eye. The Ragna, Dweezil, Shira, and Melody go to investigate the history of Mr Benny, the orphanage manager. Shira infiltrates the TTT market under the tower of commerce, and then escapes again. Ragna Dweezil and Melody go to Hugo Hans's shop and gets bodies for their two remaining Changlings. Ragna, Dweezil, Melody and Shira go to Mr Benny's house, and set off a trap that drags the whole house off a cliff. Shira's life is narrowly saved. Meanwhile, Pegasus and Talpiadora of the Crows have steaked out the orphanage. When some mercenaries leave the orphanage with a child, the follow, and Pegasus fights them. The rest of the party goes to meet with Detective McGuffin to share what they learned about Mr Benny. Day 6 To be Transcribed